The technologies for achieving pseudo-expansion of the frequency band of a voice signal that has been converted to a narrower band for communication on the side of a receiving device have been disclosed in the related art documents mentioned below. The technologies have been disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-022166 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-255973.